Erde
Die Erde war ein habitabler Planet und ehemalige Heimat der Menschen. Nach drei nuklearen Katastrophen wurde die Erdoberfläche toxisch und unbewohnbar. 2052 wurde die Atmosphäre durch einen verheerenden nuklearen Krieg Radioaktiv verstrahlt. Eine unbekannte Anzahl an Menschen hat auf der Oberfläche überlebt und rund 400 Menschen retteten sich in bemannten Raumstationen. Im Jahr 2150 wird die Erdoberfläche erneut radioaktiv verstrahlt, als bei einem Dutzend alter Atomreaktoren die Kernschmelze einsetzt. 1200 Auserwählte retten sich in dem Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung, während eine Gruppe aus Groundern und Delinquenten zurück zur Ark fliegen. Nach dem zweiten Praimfaya besteht 99,9% der Erdoberfläche aus brachen, toten Land. Einzig ein grüner Fleck, als Eden oder Green Valley bekannt, bietet eine Grundlage zu leben. Dieses grüne Tal wird jedoch am 26. April 2156 von Paxton McCreary mit der Damocles Bombe vollständig zerstört. Geschichte |-| 2053 = 2052 Am ''10.Mai 2052'' löst eine künstliche Intelligenz (A.L.I.E.) einen nuklearen Krieg aus bei dem 6,5 Milliarden Menschen starben. Es sind jedoch 7 Gruppen bekannt, die Praimfaya I überlebten: * Rund 400 Menschen entkamen in insgesamt zwölf Raumschiffen und gründeten dort die Ark. * Eine unbekannte Anzahl an Menschen überlebte den nuklearen Krieg und bauten ein neue Zivilisation und Kultur auf. ** u.a. Kultmitglieder der Zweite Dämmerung * Die Mountain Men, die in der unterirdischen Militärbasis Mount Weather überlebten. (S2) * Polaris, eine Raumstation der Wissenschaftlerin Becca Franco, die schon Jahre zuvor im All schwebte. (S3) * Die Besatzung der Eligius IV (S5) * Die Besatzung der Eligius III (S6) Am 01.Oktober 2052 kehrte die Wissenschaftlerin Becca mit einer Rettungskapsel zurück. Ihre Station wurde im Verlauf der Zusammenkunft der anderen 12 Raumstationen, der an diesem Tag stattfand, zerstört. Auf der Erde landete sie in den Trümmern einer Stadt, in der Menschen unter anderem in Schutzanzügen überlebt haben. Sie half den Menschen mit ihrem Serum, dass die Resistenz gegen radioaktive Strahlung erhöht, und wurde zu ihrem ersten Commander und einer wichtigen Figur in in der Religion der Grounder. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt und aus unbekannten Gründen wurde Becca von Kultmitgliedern der Zweiten Dämmerung bei lebendigen Leib verbrannt. Die Erde erholte sich in den nächsten Jahrzehnten langsam von den Schäden die der nukleare Krieg angerichtet hat. In den Bereichen der USA die zu sehen waren, war zu sehen das sich auch die Klimazonen verschoben haben und ganze Landstriche nur noch aus Wüste bestehen. Mutationen treten bei Menschen, Tieren und Pflanzen auf. |-| 2149 bis März 2150 = 2149 bis März 2150 Mit der Landung der 100 Delinquenten im September 2149, kehrten die ersten Nachfahren der Gründer der Ark zur Erde zurück. Ihnen folgten kurz darauf die verbliebenen Sky People, verteilt auf verschiedene Stationen. Aus den Trümmern der Alpha Station bauten sie, im Laufe der Zeit, eine kleine Kolonie. Am 02.November 2149 starben nicht nur alle Mountain Men, auch Mount Weather wird drei Monate später in einem Kriegsakt vollkommen zerstört. Im Frühjahr 2150 werden die Menschen mit einer bitteren Wahrheit konfrontiert: Die Atomreaktoren der Vorzeit beginnen bereits mit der Kernschmelze. Der Erde steht damit eine zweite nukleare Katastrophe bevor und den Menschen bleibt nicht viel Zeit eine sichere Zuflucht zu finden. Die Todeswelle des zweite Praimfaya zerstört am 31. März 2150 so gut wie alles Leben auf der Erde und die Überlebenden teilten sich erneut in verschiedenen Gruppen auf. Eine kleine Gruppe aus Delinquenten und zwei Groundern retten sich in einer kleinen Rettungskapsel in die Reste der ehemaligen Ark, dem Go-Sci Ring. 1.200 Grounder und Sky People überlebten in dem Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung, einem Bunker unterhalb von Polis. Clarke rettete sich in Beccas Labor und überlebte, durch Bluttransfusionen erhaltenes Nightblood, die Radioaktive Strahlung der Todeswelle und überlebte. |-| Praimfaya II bis April 2156 = Praimfaya II bis April 2156 Das zweite Praimfaya zerstörte die Erdoberfläche so, dass nur noch totes Brachland übrig ist. Das Stück Meer vor Beccas Labor liegt ebenfalls brach und vermischt sich mit der Wüste des ehemaligen Festlandes. Zwar sind 2155 die radioaktiven Werten soweit gesunken, das ein Überleben auf der Erde wieder möglich ist, aber auch noch ein Jahr später besteht die Erde fast nur aus verlassenem, unbewohnbaren Boden. Während ihrer Reise zu bekannten Orten entdeckt Clarke das Polis und Arkadia völlig zerstört wurden und Polis so in Trümmern liegt, dass die Tür zum Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung nicht geöffnet werden kann. Einzig ein grünes Tal, bekannt als Eden oder Green Valley, wurde von Praimfaya II verschont. Wieso das Tal von der Todeswelle nicht wie alles andere zerstört wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Das grüne Tal wurde in den Jahren nach Praimfaya, bis zum April 2156, einzig von Clarke und Madi bewohnt, die sich als Nightbloods bereits kurz nach der Todeswelle frei auf der Erde bewegen konnten |-| April 2156 = April 2156 Mehr als ein Jahrhundert nach Abreise, kehrt die Eligius IV nach ihrer Bergbaumission am 07.April 2159 auf die Erde zurück. Die Landung des Gagarin Transporters wird von Clarke und Madi beobachtet, welcher direkt am Tal landet. Die Besatzung besteht aus Kriminellen die durch Meuterei die Kontrolle über das Raumschiff übernommen haben. Die, zunächst durch Charmaine Diyoza und Paxton McCreary angeführten Häftlinge wollen das Tal für sich. Sie gehen einen Deal ein, für den sie das Tal bekommen, wenn sie den Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung mit ihren Bergbaumaschinen öffnen und die Bewohner befreien. Octavia Blake, Anführerin der Wonkru-Überlebenden will das Tal jedoch nicht mit den Eligius Gefangenen teilen. Die Rückkehr der Eligius IV am 07.April 2159 markiert den Beginn des Kriegs um Eden. Im Verlauf des bewaffneten Konflikts kommt es zu großen Opfern auf beiden Seiten. Während offensiv Krieg um das Tal geführt wird, gibt es auch noch Parteien, die an einer friedlichen Lösung arbeiten. Am 26.April 2159 zerstört Paxton McCreary Green Valley mit der Damocles Bombe. Er vernichtete damit das letzte Stück bewohnbare Erde. 412 Menschen, inklusive Spacekru, Wonkru und Eligius Gefangene retteten sich in der Eligius IV in die Erdumlaufbahn. Um die Zeit abzuwarten, die die Erde benötigt um sich wieder zu erholen, versetzen sich die Überlebenden in Kryoschlaf. |-| 2206 = 2206 Auch 50 Jahre nach der Damocles Bombe hat sich die Erdoberfläche nicht von den nuklearen Katastrophen erholt. Monty Green, wer sich zusammen mit Harper McIntyre nicht in Kryoschlaf versetzt hat, wachte in all den Jahrzehnten über die schlafenden und den Zustand der Erde. Monty ist es jedoch gelungen die Daten der Eligius III zu knacken und die Koordinaten des Zielplaneten auszulesen. Er schickte die letzten Überlebenden der Erde zu einem vermeintlich habitablen Planeten in einem Zwei-Sonnen-System . Ehemalige Bewohner Grounder Als Grounder wurden die Menschen bezeichnet, deren Vorfahren die Erde nie verlassen haben. Die Vorfahren haben Praimfaya I vermutlich verteilt auf Bunkern und Schutzeinrichtungen überlebt. Über die Generationen haben sie eine neue Zivilisation aus den Trümmern der alten Städte gebaut und eine eigene Kultur entwickelt. Verteilt über die Regionen der ehemaligen USA haben sich verschiedene Clans entwickelt, welche ebenfalls eigene Sitten und Bräuche entwickelten. Die Zahl der Grounder wurde mit der Zeit durch den Grounder - Skaikru Konflikt, den Krieg gegen A.L.I.E. und Praimfaya II dezimiert. Die letzten Überlebenden Grounder retteten sich in der Eligius IV, mit der sie zu einem vermeintlich habitablen Planeten in einem neuem Zwei-Sonnen-System flogen. Reaper Reaper waren Grounder die, durch Folter und Drogen von den Mountain Men, zu einer lenkbaren Kampfeinheit an der Oberfläche wurden. Um an die R.E.D. Droge zu kommen verschleppten sie andere Grounder und brachten sie nach Mount Weather. Es ist anzunehmen, das bereits vor Praimfaya I alle Reaper gestorben sind, nachdem auch die Mountain Men ausgelöscht wurden. Nightbloods Als Nightblood werden Grounder bezeichnet, die mit schwarzem Blut geboren werden, was auf den ersten Commander Bekka Pramheda zurückzuführen ist. Die Grounder verehrten Nightbloods, welche als Einzige das Anrecht darauf haben, die Grounder als Commander zu führen. Das letzte lebende Nightblood, das die Erde in der Eligius IV verlassen, hat ist Madi Griffin. Clarke Griffin hat ebenfalls schwarzes Blut, bekam dieses jedoch infolge einer Behandlung mit Nightblood-Knochenmark. Mountain Men Die Mountain Men waren Menschen, deren Vorfahren Praimfaya I in der Militäranlage Mount Weather überlebt haben. Bei den Groundern hat sich die Resistenz gegenüber Strahlung über die Generationen weitervererbt und entwickelt, während die Mountain Men völlig abgeschottet lebten. Um gesund zu bleiben, waren die Bewohner darauf angewiesen, ihr Blut durch Experimente an Groundern zu filtern. Im Verlauf des Kriegs gegen Mount Weather wurden die Mountain Men ausgelöscht. Sky People Als Sky People werden die Menschen bezeichnet, deren Vorfahren Praimfaya I auf zwölf benannten Raumstationen überlebten. Diese rund 400 Menschen gründeten die Ark, die nach 97 Jahren im All eine Gruppe jugendlicher Delinquenten auf die Erde schickt, um herauszufinden ob diese wieder bewohnbar ist. Die Bewohner der Ark folgen den Jugendlichen nur wenige Wochen auf den Boden, nachdem die Lebenserhaltenden Maschinen des Raumschiffs völlig versagten. Die Sky People versuchten sich auf der Erde eine neue Heimat aufzubauen. Zwischen Konflikten mit den Groundern und Uneinigkeit und Unzufriedenheit im eigenem Volk überlebt eine handvoll Menschen. Die Überlebenden retteten sich in der Eligius IV, mit der sie zu einem vermeintlich habitablen Planeten in einem neuem Zwei-Sonnen-System flogen. Die 100 Als "Die 100" werden die Jugendlichen bezeichnet, die durch ein Projekt der Ark zurück auf die Erde geschickt wurden. Angeführt wurden sie, nach ihrer Landung im Gebiet der Trikru-Grounder, von Clarke Griffin und Bellamy Blake. Im Laufe der Zeit reduzierte sich die Anzahl der jugendlichen stark. Bereits einen Monat nach der Landung war über die Hälfte nicht mehr am Leben. Wie die Überlebenden der Grounder und Sky People retteten sich in der Eligius IV, mit der sie zu einem vermeintlich habitablen Planeten in einem neuem Zwei-Sonnen-System flogen. Kult um A.L.I.E. Der Kult um A.L.I.E. bestand aus Groundern und Sky People, welche durch einen Chip durch A.L.I.E. und Thelonious Jaha manipulierbar wurden. Jaha hatte gemeinsam mit der K.I. den fast fanatischen Wunsch, einen nicht real existierenden Ort, die Stadt des Lichts mit Menschen zu füllen. Viele Menschen wurden unter Folter zur Einnahme des Chips gezwungen. Im Krieg gegen A.L.I.E. verloren viele unschuldige Grounder und Sky People ihr Leben. A.L.I.E. wurde durch vereinte Hilfe eines Widerstandes gegen die K.I. zerstört und die Stadt des Lichts abgeschaltet. Orte Die Grounder haben über die Jahrzehnte viele Dörfer, Siedlungen, Städte und Kultstätten erbaut. Dabei unterschieden sich Bauart und Bewohner von Clan zu Clan und Umgebung des jeweiligen Ortes. Zu den bekanntesten Siedlungen der Grounder gehörten TonDc und die große Grounderstadt Polis. Die größte Kolonie der Sky People war Arkadia, ehemals Camp Jaha. Alle erbauten Strukturen wurden durch die Todeswelle des zweiten Praimfaya zerstört und unbewohnbar gemacht. Ehemals bewohnte Orte Grounder * TonDc * Lincolns Höhle * Polis * Niylahs Handelsposten * Lincoln Statue * Floukru Ölplattform * Woodstock * Rockburn * Xandria * Reva * Nadal * Mana * Shallow Valley Sky People * Dropship der 100 * Finns Bunker * Arkadia (Camp Jaha) * Mount Weather * Farm Station * Beccas Insel Weitere * Kleiner Bunker mit Waffenvorräten * Mount Weather Minen * Philpott Damm * Tote Zone * Stadt des Lichts * Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung * Green Valley/ Eden Trivia * Die Erde galt für die Sky People als unbewohnt, bis die 100 entdeckten, dass die Sky People nicht die einzigen Menschen sind, die den Atomkrieg überlebten * In der zweiten Staffel kehrten alle Sky People auf die Erde zurück. ** Thelonious Jaha war der letzte der Sky People, der zurück auf die Erde reiste. * Carl Emerson war der letzte Überlebende der Mountain Men. * Die Erdoberfläche wurde durch drei nukleare Katastrophen völlig zerstört: ** Praimfaya I ** Praimfaya II ** Damocles Bombe * Die letzten Menschen retteten sich in ein unbekanntes Zwei-Sonnen-System in dem vermeintlich habitable Planeten vermutet wurden. Galerie Referenzen zh:地球 en:Earth Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Schauplatz Kategorie:Schauplatz Staffel 1 Kategorie:Schauplatz Staffel 2 Kategorie:Schauplatz Staffel 3 Kategorie:Schauplatz Staffel 4 Kategorie:Schauplatz Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Green Valley Kategorie:Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung Kategorie:Zweite Dämmerung Kategorie:Eligius Corporation Kategorie:Praimfaya Kategorie:Eligius IV Kategorie:Eligius III Kategorie:Arkadia Kategorie:Mount Weather Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Trikru Kategorie:Sangedakru Kategorie:Floukru Kategorie:Azgeda